Secret Keeper?
by Slowhand
Summary: James walks in on Sirius and Lily going at it, and Sirius suffers consequences.


**Summary: **After Hogwarts, Lily and Sirius continue to see each other, and James is shocked to find out.

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I own _nothing_!

-----

"Sirius, you know this would never work out," said a very depressed Lily Evans. She and Sirius were currently in her and James's house, sitting at the table. Now that James had proposed, she and Sirius could never find time to talk, or do much else.

"But, Lily, you know that I'm better than James. I hate to say it, but you're better off with me, dear," said Sirius with a sigh. They had been through this many times before.

"Oh, Sirius," Lily gasped, "you know that James would never be the same again if I left him for his _best friend_. That would be cruel. I'm the love of his life!"

Sirius went to hold Lily's hand when there was a bustle outside the front door. Lily panicked – James was home. She bolted up, and dragged Sirius by the belt to the cupboard. She shoved him in there, and locked the door. James was supposed to be at the Ministry of Magic right now. What in the bloody hell was he doing home? Breathing heavily, she went to go open the door for her husband-to-be.

"James!" shouted Lily and she flung herself into his arms. James gave her a hug and raced into the kitchen. Sirius scowled in his cramped closet. Why did she insist on pretending?

"I can't stay for long, Lily," he said as he grabbed things out of the refrigerator with his wand and magiked the items into a large sandwich. "Loads of work to do at the Ministry. Bloody Death Eaters."

James spun back out of the kitchen, gave his fiancé a kiss and left, slamming the door behind him.

Lily sighed. James was everything a woman would want. He's charming, intelligent, successful… But Lily couldn't help but fall for his rouge of a friend.

Sirius cursed himself. He shouldn't be tampering with his best friends affairs, but why make Lily unhappy? "LET ME OUT OF THE BLOODY CLOSET!" shouted Sirius.

Lily smirked and went to unlock the cupboard, and out popped Sirius. Sirius, not too opposite from James, was an equally handsome man with his dark hair and enchanting eyes. Somehow Lily couldn't help but stare at him.

"About time, Lily. Do you realize how blazing hot it is in there?" said Sirius. He was going to rant about what could happen to a wizard in such cramped quarters, but he was stopped by Lily's hand silencing his mouth.

"Oh, Sirius. Shut up and kiss me." said Lily wantonly, putting her arms around his neck.

Sirius didn't waste a second. His mouth was on hers in a heartbeat. Sirius moved his hands down to her waist, as Lily's hands traced patterns in his hair. His tongue entered her mouth and all Lily could do was moan. She never got this excited by James.

Sirius guided Lily to the wall roughly, and brought himself closer to her. Lily held tight onto Sirius's neck and he nipped at her neck. One of Sirius's hands moved down father and maneuvered his hands under her shirt, while the other ran up and down her thigh. Lily, irked by the absence of bare skin, pushed Sirius's jacket off his shoulders, and Sirius began to unbutton Lily's top. With top nearly down her arms, Sirius led his hands to Lily's breasts, and started groping them. Lily moaned, and kissed Sirius again with passion.

"Lily, I want you to know," muttered Sirius between kisses, "that whatever happens with Voldmort and his minions, I love you, Lily." Sirius began assaulting Lily's neck again.

"Ooh. Oh, Sirius. I Lo-" started Lily. But she was cut short. There was another rapping at the door. Her heart sunk. James was just outside! Sirius didn't seem to hear, because he kept on kissing her. Lily stared wide eyed at the door as James burst in.

"Hey, Lily, why weren't you…" and James looked up, never to look up at his best friend in the same way again. His fiancé raised her eyebrows at him, and Sirius jumped. No one said any thing for ages. Minutes passed, and they seemed like hours. James never took his eyes off Sirius. Finally, James walked back out the door and didn't come back for several hours. Lily's eyes were tearing up as she put her shirt back on. Sirius collected his jacket off the floor, and looked at Lily one last time. She was sobbing pathetically now. Sirius gave her a sad smile, and left.

-----

Sirius lived in a busy city very close to James's house. His apartment wasn't much, but it had a friendly enough atmosphere. Sirius hadn't slept in days since James had discovered he and Lily's secret. He couldn't live with himself – to put James through so much pain. He walked over to the window and looked down at the wizards walking too and fro on the busy sidewalk, and sighed. He wondered what was happening to Lily right now. He truly felt bad for her. Sirius supposed that the affair was all his fault. He did flirt shamelessly with her, even with James watching. He just couldn't help himself. His thoughts were cut short by a stout owl flying in through his window. It dropped off a neatly sealed letter and flew back out the window.

Carefully, Sirius opened the letter. He saw scrawny handwriting and instantly recognized it as James's. He eagerly read the letter.

Dear Sirius,

I don't know whether to consider you a friend anymore. You've always stood by whatever I've done, and backed me up when the time called for it. We were the best of friends at school, always causing trouble and reeking of mischief, and trust me, Sirius, I will never forget those great times.

However, I have been doing some thinking during the last couple days. How could you, Sirius? You know how much I love Lily. That, my friend, I can never forget. Her lips on another man's, at the very least my best friend! I have the grievance to tell you that I can no longer have you as me and Lily's secret-keeper. Nothing against you, but how can I trust you with our darkest secrets whereas I can't trust you with my fiancé?

I'm sorry that it had to be this way Sirius.

Your friend,

James Potter

Sirius looked away from the letter. It just might have been the first day that Sirius Black allowed himself to cry.


End file.
